Shadows in the silver moon
by Jokasta
Summary: Αν δεν έχετε διαβάσει τη Χαραυγή μη συνεχίσετε την ανάγνωση. Προσοχή περιέχει spoilers! Η μικρή αυτή ιστορία την οποία αφηγείται ο Έντουαρντ περιγράφει τα συναισθήματα του την πρώτη νύχτα του γάμου του!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows in the Silver moon - Μέρος πρώτο**

Κολυμπούσα μόνος μου κάτω από το ασημένιο φεγγάρι που σκέπαζε με το φως του κάθε σπιθαμή γης που μπορούσαν να δουν τα μάτια μου.

Σε ολόκληρη τη διάρκεια της ύπαρξης μου δεν είχα νιώσει ποτέ τόσο μεγάλη αμηχανία και τόση νευρικότητα. Είχαν περάσει πάνω από δέκα λεπτά που είχα αφήσει τη Μπέλλα, μόνη της, στο δωμάτιο για να ετοιμαστεί. Πως μπορούσε άραγε να ετοιμαστεί κανείς για κάτι τέτοιο;

Το ήξερα από την πρώτη στιγμή πως αυτό που θα γινόταν απόψε ήταν λάθος. Το μεγαλύτερο λάθος απ' όσα είχα κάνει από τη μέρα που τη γνώρισα. Αν και προσπαθούσα να διαλέξω ανάμεσα σε αυτό και σε εκείνο που είχα κάνει όταν την είχα αφήσει μόνη για ένα χρονικό διάστημα. Πάνω στην απελπισία μου να την προστατεύσω από τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό και τους ομοίους μου, έφυγα μακριά της ελπίζοντας πως έτσι της έδινα την ευκαιρία να ζήσει μία φυσιολογική – ανθρώπινη ζωή. Αντί γιαυτό το μόνο που κατάφερα ήταν να τη σπρώξω στην αγκαλιά ενός λυκάνθρωπου και να είναι ταυτόχρονα απίστευτα δυστυχισμένη. Και κάπου εκεί, όταν πια επέστρεψα μετανιωμένος πικρά για όσα την έκανα να υποφέρει, ίσως να σκέφτηκα και για λίγο τον εαυτό μου. Σίγουρα όταν της πρότεινα να με παντρευτεί υπήρχε και κάποιο δείγμα εγωισμού μέσα μου.

Το πιο συνηθισμένο πράγμα που διαπραγματευόταν μαζί μου η Μπέλλα ήταν η μεταμόρφωση της. Φαντάζομαι ότι την εξώθησα στα άκρα όταν της ζήτησα να με παντρευτεί και αυτός ήταν και ο σκοπός μου. Πως μπορούσα να τη μεταμορφώσω σε ένα σκοτεινό – καταραμένο - σε μία αιωνιότητα, πλάσμα όταν σκεφτόταν τόσο πολύ μία απλή – τυπική δέσμευση όπως ήταν ο γάμος. Νόμιζα πως η Μπέλλα θα έλεγε όχι τελικά. Κατά κάποιο τρόπο ήλπιζα να πει όχι. Υπήρχε όμως και μία ακατανίκητη επιθυμία μέσα μου να πει ναι. Και τελικά εκείνη είχε δεχθεί.

Ούτε στιγμή δεν είχε περάσει από το μυαλό μου τότε πως όλο αυτό θα με έφερνε αντιμέτωπο με ένα άλλο πρόβλημα. Η δέσμευση που έχω εγώ με την Μπέλλα για τον δικό μου κόσμο και για τα δικά μου συναισθήματα είναι αιώνια, από την πρώτη στιγμή που κατάλαβα πως την αγαπώ. Ίσως από την πρώτη στιγμή που την αντίκρισα. Οι άνθρωποι παρ' όλο που ζουν πολύ λίγο χρονικό διάστημα σε σχέση με εμάς, αντιμετωπίζουν αυτού του είδους τις δεσμεύσεις με πολύ χειρότερο τρόπο.

Από τη στιγμή που η Μπέλλα είχε δεχθεί να με παντρευτεί και εγώ την είχα διαβεβαιώσει πως θα εκπλήρωνα την επιθυμία της να τη μεταμορφώσω εγώ ο ίδιος και να ανήκει πλέον ολοκληρωτικά στο δικό μου είδος, ξαφνικά είχε προκύψει και κάποια άλλη απαίτηση από την πλευρά της. Ήθελε να κάνουμε έρωτα όσο ήταν ακόμα άνθρωπος…

Προσπάθησα με πολλούς τρόπους να το αποφύγω αυτό για όσο περισσότερο καιρό μπορούσα. Αλλά η Μπέλλα ήταν άνθρωπος και ούτε καν μπορούσε να φανταστεί πόσο εγώ ο ίδιος βασάνιζα τον εαυτό μου για να κρατάω πάντα τις ισορροπίες ανάμεσα μας.

Υπήρξε ένα βράδυ που ήταν αποφασισμένη γιαυτό. Ήταν έτοιμη να δεχθεί να με παντρευτεί και παράλληλα ήθελε με αυτό τον τρόπο να σφραγίσουμε κατά κάποιο τρόπο της συμφωνία μας. Δεν μπορώ να την αδικήσω γιατί παράλληλα μας περίμενε ένας πόλεμος με ένα νεοσύστατο στρατό βαμπίρ ενώ ένας λυκάνθρωπος – πολύ πιο φυσιολογικός σε σχέση με εμένα – την πολιορκούσε και προσπαθούσε να μου τη πάρει.

Δεν ήξερα τι έπρεπε να κάνω. Την αγαπώ τόσο πολύ που δεν θα μπορούσα με τίποτα να το συγχωρέσω στον εαυτό μου αν της έκανα κακό με οποιοδήποτε τρόπο.

Εκείνο το βράδυ ήμασταν μόνοι στο σπίτι μου και με έπιασε τελείως απροετοίμαστο. Απ' όλα τα πλάσματα αυτού του κόσμου, η Μπέλλα είναι το μοναδικό του οποίου δεν μπορώ να διαβάσω τις σκέψεις του. Σαν να υπάρχει κι άλλη μία κατάρα πάνω από το κεφάλι μου η οποία προστάζει να μη μπορώ να διαβάσω τις σκέψεις του μοναδικού ανθρώπου που θα ήθελα να γνωρίζω, της μοναδικής ύπαρξης που λατρεύω περισσότερο από κάθε τι.

Όταν κατάλαβα τι είχε στο μυαλό της, πάγωσα στη θέση μου σαν στήλη άλατος. Προσπάθησα να τη λογικεύσω αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερα ήταν να την πληγώσω. Για μία στιγμή εκείνη πίστεψε πως την απέρριπτα, πως δεν την επιθυμούσα. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει περισσότερο από εμένα τον ίδιο, πόσο επιθυμούσα αυτόν τον άνθρωπο με αυτό τον τρόπο. Ήταν σίγουρα πρωτόγνωρο για εμένα, κάτι που υπερνικούσε τα πάντα μέσα μου. Έμοιαζε πολύ ανθρώπινο. Δεν μπορούσα να το εξηγήσω όπως δεν μπορούσα να εξηγήσω και όλα τα άλλα, ανθρώπινα συναισθήματα που ένιωθα από την ημέρα που την είχα γνωρίσει. Αγάπη, ενδιαφέρον, ζήλια… Πόσο με τρέλαινε η ζήλια όταν ήξερα ότι είχε έναν τρόπο – διαφορετικό ίσως να αγαπάει τον Τζέηκομπ Μπλακ…

Ούτε που ήθελα να θυμάμαι τι είχε συμβεί λίγες ώρες πριν, κατά τη διάρκεια της δεξίωσης του γάμου μας. Προσπαθούσα κάθε φορά να δικαιολογήσω τη στάση του Τζέηκομπ, προσπαθούσα να είμαι λογικός και να κρατάω την ψυχραιμία μου. Κατά βάθος μέσα μου πέθαινα κάθε φορά που εκείνος μπορούσε να την αγγίξει με τον τρόπο που δεν μπορούσα εγώ. Με σκότωνε το ότι εκείνος μπορούσε να τη ζεστάνει, να την κάνει να νιώθει όμορφα ενώ εγώ το μόνο που μπορούσα να της προσφέρω ήταν το παγωμένο – σκληρό σώμα μου.

Ευτυχώς τα πλάσματα του είδους μου δεν μπορούσαν να κλάψουν και έτσι δεν θα έμπαινα ποτέ σε μία τέτοια διαδικασία.

Κάπως έτσι είχα πειστεί ότι έπρεπε να δώσω στη Μπέλλα αυτό που ήθελε τόσο πολύ. Λογικά, θα ήταν πιο εύκολο όταν θα μεταμορφωνόταν και θα γινόταν πια σαν κι εμένα. Αλλά προς το παρόν αυτό δεν ήταν εφικτό. Πρώτα απ' όλα η Μπέλλα κατά βάθος δεν είχε ακόμα αποφασίσει αν ήθελε να γίνει βαμπίρ. Η ίδια έλεγε πως ήταν έτοιμη και ήταν κάτι που το επιθυμούσα πλέον κι εγώ. Ήταν εγωιστικό αλλά είχα φτάσει πια στα όρια μου.

Όμως ενώ έλεγε πως ήταν έτοιμη και ενώ κι εγώ ήξερα πως αργά ή γρήγορα θα ερχόταν η ώρα για να το κάνω, κανείς από τους δυό μας δεν φαινόταν ικανός για να το πραγματοποιήσει. Και εκτός αυτού η Μπέλλα ήθελε να δοκιμάσει ενώ ήταν ακόμα άνθρωπος. Φοβόταν πως όταν θα μεταμορφωνόταν, θα άρχιζε να νιώθει διαφορετικά και σαν νεογέννητος βρικόλακας αυτό που θα την απασχολούσε περισσότερο θα ήταν η δίψα της. Αυτό ήταν αλήθεια κατά κάποιο τρόπο. Συνήθως τα νεογέννητα βαμπίρ κατακλύζονταν από την επιθυμία τους για αίμα και τους ήταν αδύνατον να ελέγξουν τον εαυτό τους ώστε να υπάρχει περιθώριο για να σκεφτούν άλλα πράγματα. Έτσι δεν είχα πια καμία άλλη επιλογή. Είχα βγάλει και τον τελευταίο άσσο που έκρυβα στο μανίκι μου και τώρα πια που είχα «κερδίσει» την παρτίδα είχε έρθει η ώρα να εκπληρώσω την υπόσχεση μου.

Μέσα μου ήξερα ότι το ήθελα κι εγώ πολύ περισσότερο απ' όσο άφηνα να φανεί. Όμως αυτό που έπρεπε να με απασχολεί περισσότερο απ' όλα ήταν η ζωή της Μπέλλα και όχι οι προσωπικές μου επιθυμίες. Άλλωστε ήμουν ένα πλάσμα διαφορετικού είδους, ανώτερο και ικανό να ελέγχω αυτού του είδους τις επιθυμίες. Ή μήπως δεν ήμουν;

Από εκείνο το βράδυ που είχα απορρίψει με όσο πιο ευγενικό τρόπο μπορούσα την Μπέλλα, άρχισε το θέμα αυτό να με απασχολεί πάρα πολύ. Μέχρι στιγμής τα είχα καταφέρει, είχα αποφύγει την δύσκολη αυτή κατάσταση. Όμως η Μπέλλα είχε πληγωθεί, το είχα δει στα μάτια της και αργά η γρήγορα έπρεπε να εκπληρώσω την επιθυμία της.

Το πρώτο άτομο στο οποίο απευθύνθηκα για βοήθεια ήταν ο Καρλάϊλ. Ήταν πάντα ο πιο λογικός και ο πιο συμπονετικός απ' όλους μας. Ήλπιζα πως θα μου έδινε μία λύση στο πρόβλημα μου. Κατά βάθος ένιωθα πολύ άβολα να ξεκινήσω μία τέτοια συζήτηση μαζί του. Μου ήταν τρομαχτικά δύσκολο να μιλήσω για κάτι τέτοιο σχετικά με τον εαυτό μου και τη Μπέλλα. Ήταν πολύ άδικο που οι άλλοι δεν μπορούσαν να έχουν «ιδιωτική ζωή» για όσο βρισκόμουν γύρω τους. Όταν όμως ξεκίνησα αυτή τη συζήτηση με τον Καρλάιλ ήμουν απόλυτα σοβαρός και δεν υπήρξαν περιθώρια για αστεία. Κάτι το οποίο δεν συνέβη σε καμία περίπτωση στη συνέχεια όταν συζήτησα το ίδιο θέμα με τον Έμετ και τον Τζάσπερ.

Θυμάμαι πως είχα πάει στο γραφείο του Καρλάιλ και βρισκόμουν αρκετή ώρα εκεί μαζί του. Μιλάγαμε για διάφορα θέματα και διαρκώς προσπαθούσα να γυρίσω την κουβέντα αλλού ενώ κατά βάθος είχα πάει εξ' αρχής εκεί μόνο για ένα συγκεκριμένο θέμα. Ο Καρλάιλ που δεν ήταν ποτέ χαζός, προσπάθησε να μου δώσει όσο χρόνο χρειαζόμουν ώστε να του μιλήσω για αυτό το οποίο πραγματικά με απασχολούσε. Άκουγα τις σκέψεις του φυσικά. Οι άλλοι δεν μπορούν να καταλάβουν πως αυτό είναι κάτι που το κάνω αυθόρμητα χωρίς να το θέλω. Είναι σαν ο άλλος να μιλάει ανοιχτά και φωναχτά. Θα πρέπει κάποιος να κλείσει τα αυτιά του με δύναμη για να μην ακούσει, ειδικότερα όταν βρίσκεται στο ίδιο δωμάτιο με έναν μόνο άνθρωπο. Έτσι συνέχιζα να ακούω τις σκέψεις του Καρλάιλ ο οποίος αναρωτιόταν όλη αυτή την ώρα για το τι ήταν αυτό που δυσκολευόμουν τόσο πολύ να του πω.

Τελικά κατέληξα στο συμπέρασμα πως ενώ είχα το χρονικό περιθώριο της αιωνιότητας για να το ξεστομίσω, η Μπέλλα δεν θα μπορούσε να περιμένει τόσο πολύ.

Ο Καρλάιλ, συνέχιζε να με κοιτάζει στα μάτια κάνοντας τις ερωτήσεις από μέσα του. Φυσικά και ήξερε πως τον άκουγα. Τελικά αποφάσισα να το πω όσο πιο απλά γινόταν.

"Η Μπέλλα…" είπα, δίστασα για λίγο. "Η Μπέλλα, θέλει να κάνουμε έρωτα." Εκείνη τη στιγμή συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν κοιτούσα τον Καρλάιλ αλλά το πάτωμα. Γιατί δυσκολευόμουν να μιλήσω τόσο πολύ γιαυτό; Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου τελικά και είδα πως ο Καρλάιλ, με κοιτούσε σκεπτικός.

-"Ωραία." Είπε. "Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να ανησυχείς. Μετά τη μεταμόρφωση της…"

-"Θέλει τώρα!" Τον διέκοψα. "Θέλει τώρα, όσο είναι ακόμα άνθρωπος." Κοίταξα τα δάχτυλα των χεριών μου και έπαιξα νευρικά μαζί τους για λίγο.

-"Αυτό περιπλέκει πολύ τα πράγματα…" Απάντησε ο Καρλάιλ. Σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του και βημάτισε για λίγο μέσα στο δωμάτιο. "Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο." Πρόσθεσε.

-"Το ξέρω." Συγκατένευσα και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου. "Αυτό προσπαθώ να της εξηγήσω αλλά… Νομίζω πως της έχει γίνει εμμονή. Φοβάται πως δεν θα νιώθει ποτέ όπως νιώθει τώρα που είναι άνθρωπος και πως όταν θα μεταμορφωθεί για ένα μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα, στην αρχή θα την απασχολεί μόνο η δίψα της."

-"Έτσι είναι." Είπε ο Καρλάιλ. "Συνήθως τον πρώτο καιρό τα πράγματα είναι δύσκολα. Θα πρέπει να περιμένεις κι εσύ."

-"Δεν με νοιάζει εμένα να περιμένω. Μπορώ να περιμένω όσο χρειαστεί. Της το έχω πει εκατοντάδες φορές. Αλλά επιμένει. Το έβαλε σαν όρο για τον γάμο μας."

-"Τελικά εσείς οι δύο ταιριάζετε!" Είπε χαμογελώντας ο Καρλάιλ. "Σας αρέσει να βάζετε δύσκολα ο ένας στον άλλο." Από την αντίδραση μου κατάλαβε πως δεν το διασκέδαζα καθόλου.

-"Φοβάμαι τόσο πολύ, φοβάμαι πως μπορεί να της κάνω κακό… Δεν ξέρω καν τι πρέπει να κάνω." Είπα απελπισμένος.

-"Έντουαρντ, δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς τόσο πολύ για το τεχνικό κομμάτι." Είπε και με πλησίασε. Έπιασε απαλά τον ώμο μου. "Είμαι σίγουρος ότι αυτός δεν είναι λόγος για να ανησυχούμε. Το κυριότερο είναι μη πάθει κάτι κακό η Μπέλλα. Δεν μπορώ να ξέρω πόσο θα μπορούσες να παρασυρθείς σε μία τέτοια κατάσταση." Απομακρύνθηκε και πάλι από κοντά μου σκεφτικός.

-"Νομίζεις ότι είναι κάτι που δεν θα μπορούσα να το ελέγξω;"

-"Δεν ξέρω Έντουαρντ. Τίποτα απ' όσα έχεις γνωρίσει δεν μπορεί να συγκριθεί με κάτι τέτοιο. Δεν ξέρω καν με τι να το παρομοιάσω!" Χαμογέλασε και πάλι.

Τόσο καιρό πίστευα πως αυτού του είδους τα πράγματα δεν θα ήταν ικανά να επηρεάζουν τόσο πολύ πλάσματα σαν κι εμάς. Κι όμως κορόιδευα τον εαυτό μου. Είχα δει πολλές φορές πως ένιωθαν τα μέλη της οικογένειας μου, άθελα μου, μέσα από τις αναμνήσεις τους. Προσπαθούσα αμέσως να αγνοήσω τέτοιες εικόνες αλλά όσο καλοπροαίρετος κι αν ήμουν σίγουρα εξίταραν την περιέργεια μου. Και ήταν αυτός ο πιο βασικός λόγος που με έκανε να φοβάμαι ακόμα περισσότερο για τον εαυτό μου. Αν παρασυρόμουν τόσο πολύ πως θα ήμουν ικανός να ελέγξω τις κινήσεις μου, τις αντιδράσεις μου;

Τα λόγια του Καρλάιλ με έβγαλαν απότομα από τις σκέψεις μου.

-"Έντουαρντ, νομίζω πως μπορείς να τα καταφέρεις." Είπε τελικά. Είχε προσέξει φαίνεται τις απελπισμένες εκφράσεις του προσώπου μου για όση ώρα είχα χαθεί στις σκέψεις μου.

-"Σου έχω εμπιστοσύνη." Συνέχισε. "Κατάφερες να γευτείς το αίμα της. Κατάφερες να σταματήσεις τον εαυτό σου πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Δεν νομίζω ότι υπάρχει τίποτα πιο δύσκολο για το δικό μας είδος." Ο Καρλάιλ φαινόταν πραγματικά αισιόδοξος. Το πρόσωπο του είχε ήταν ήρεμο και γαλήνιο. Πίστευε πραγματικά σε εμένα περισσότερο απ' όσο μου άξιζε.

Τα λόγια του, κατάφεραν να μου φέρουν αναμνήσεις στο μυαλό. Ακόμα και τώρα, μπορούσα να φέρω τη γεύση του αίματος της Μπέλλα στα χείλη μου. Ήταν στ' αλήθεια το πιο νόστιμο αίμα που είχα δοκιμάσει ποτέ σε ολόκληρη την ύπαρξη μου. Μέχρι και σήμερα και εγώ ο ίδιος δεν είχα ακόμα καταλάβει με πιο τρόπο κατάφερα να σταματήσω και δεν τη σκότωσα. Ήταν ένα αίνιγμα και για τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Ο Τζάσπερ το είχε δικαιολογήσει με τον πιο παράδοξο τρόπο, "μοίρα"! Με σύμφερε πάρα πολύ να τα αποδίδω όλα στη μοίρα και στο πεπρωμένο. Αλλά πόσο μπορούσε να παίζει κάποιος συνέχεια με τις πιθανότητες και να κερδίζει; Πόσες φορές ακόμα θα έβαζα τη ζωή της Μπέλλα σε κίνδυνο και δεν θα την έχανα;

Η συζήτηση μου είχε τελειώσει κάπως έτσι με τον Καρλάιλ εκείνη την ημέρα. Είχα αποφασίσει πως έπρεπε να εκπληρώσω την επιθυμία της Μπέλλα όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν. Νόμιζα πως ήμουν έτοιμος όταν πήγαμε οι δυό μας στο λιβάδι μας. Οι εχθροί μας και οι απειλές είχαν επιτέλους εξαφανιστεί και το μόνο που υπήρχε πια ανάμεσα μας ήταν η αγάπη μας. Προσφέρθηκα τότε να ικανοποιήσω την επιθυμία της. Για καλή μου τύχη εκείνη είχε λογικευτεί και συμφωνήσαμε να περιμένουμε μέχρι τον γάμο μας. Αυτό ήταν πολύ πιο τίμιο και σωστό κατά την άποψη μου έτσι κι αλλιώς. Με έκανε να νιώθω καλύτερα και είχα νιώσει τρομερή ανακούφιση με αυτή τη μικρή, χρονική παράταση.

Ο χρόνος όμως πέρασε γρήγορα. Και ενώ ήθελα να περάσει, ενώ λαχταρούσα να έρθει αυτή η μέρα που η Μπέλλα θα γινόταν για πάντα δική μου ταυτόχρονα με έφερε και πάλι αντιμέτωπο με τον φόβο.

Κολυμπούσα όσο πιο βαθιά μπορούσα τώρα. Έμενα επίτηδες κάτω από το νερό αρκετή ώρα προσπαθώντας να διώξω το άγχος μου αλλά δεν τα κατάφερνα. Είχε περάσει κι άλλη ώρα και η Μπέλλα δεν είχε φανεί ακόμα. Αναρωτιόμουν που να ήταν, τι να έκανε και πάνω απ' όλα τι να σκεφτόταν! Μήπως είχε φοβηθεί κι εκείνη τελικά; Μήπως είχε αλλάξει γνώμη; Μήπως έπρεπε να τρέξω και να τη βρω; Προφανώς όλα αυτά ήταν της φαντασίας μου. Αν την τρομοκρατούσα τώρα θα τα κατέστρεφα όλα. Σίγουρα θα μου το έλεγε αν είχε αλλάξει γνώμη. Αποφάσισα να περιμένω λίγο ακόμα και να δώσω κι άλλο χρόνο στον εαυτό μου για να χαλαρώσει.

Κατάφερα να γελάσω όταν θυμήθηκα το "πάρτι εργένηδων" που είχαν ετοιμάσει για εμένα ο Τζάσπερ και ο Έμετ! Σίγουρα πολύ διαφορετικό από τα πάρτι που συνηθίζουν να κάνουν οι άνθρωποι! Ήταν περισσότερο μία από τις συνηθισμένες μας εξορμήσεις για κυνήγι. Ο Έμετ μάλιστα είχε φροντίσει ώστε να πάμε σε περιοχή με αρκετά πούμα. Η αγαπημένη μου τροφή, στα όρια του ζωικού διαιτολογίου μας πάντοτε.

Περάσαμε μέσα από το αχανές δάσος και τρέξαμε για αρκετή ώρα, ώστε φτάσαμε στις βουνοκορφές πίσω από το Σηάτλ. Ήταν αργά το βράδυ και φυσικά δεν υπήρχε ψυχή σε εκείνο το μέρος παρά μόνο τα ανυποψίαστα ζώα. Ο Έμετ, επέμενε πως έπρεπε να το γλεντήσω με την ψυχή μου καταναλώνοντας περισσότερη τροφή απ' ότι συνήθως. Η τακτική αυτή, μου είχε γίνει συνήθεια κατά κάποιο τρόπο έτσι κι αλλιώς τον τελευταίο καιρό. Φρόντιζα πάντα να είμαι καλά χορτασμένος με μοναδική εξαίρεση την περίοδο που ήμουν μακριά από την Μπέλλα. Αναρωτιόμουν τότε θυμάμαι, αν ήταν δυνατόν να πεθάνει ένας βρικόλακας από την πείνα!

Ήξερα πως ο Καρλάιλ είχε δοκιμάσει ακόμα και αυτό την εποχή που προσπαθούσε να αυτοκτονήσει χωρίς να τα καταφέρει τελικά. Βέβαια υπήρχε μία βασική διαφορά. Ο Καρλάιλ σιχαινόταν τον εαυτό του, γιαυτό που είχε γίνει και πάνω απ' όλα δεν ήθελε να σκοτώνει ανθρώπους. Έτσι όταν τελικά καταβρόχθισε το ανυποψίαστο ελάφι δεν ένιωσε τόσο μεγάλες τύψεις. Η δική μου περίπτωση όμως ήταν εντελώς διαφορετική. Ήθελα στ' αλήθεια να πεθάνω αφού η ζωή μου δεν είχε κανένα νόημα πια. Ο ήλιος είχε σβήσει όλο εκείνο το χρονικό διάστημα που ήμουν μακριά από την Μπέλλα και ένιωθα σαν τυφλός μέσα σε ένα απόλυτο σκοτάδι. Η δίψα μου δεν ήταν πρόβλημα πια. Έμενα για μέρες και νύχτες ολόκληρες, ούτε που μπορώ να μετρήσω πόσες, κλεισμένος μέσα σε εγκαταλελειμμένα μέρη και βούλιαζα σταδιακά στον πάτο της απελπισίας όλο και περισσότερο. Το μόνο πράγμα που με κρατούσε ακόμα στη ζωή ήταν επειδή ήξερα πως κάπου εκεί έξω υπήρχε ακόμα εκείνη. Η καρδιά της συνέχιζε να χτυπά και μέσα μου ήλπιζα πως θα ερχόταν μία μέρα που θα την έβλεπα ξανά και ας της είχα υποσχεθεί ότι εκείνη δεν θα με έβλεπε ποτέ ξανά.

Όταν πίστεψα πως εκείνη είχε πεθάνει και ενώ είχα αρκετές μέρες να τραφώ ήταν κάτι που δεν με ένοιαζε καθόλου πια. Το μόνο που με ενδιέφερε ήταν να πεθάνω όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν. Ο θάνατος μου είχε γίνει μανία. Τώρα ξέρω πως αναζητούσα τη λύτρωση μέσα από αυτόν, την λύτρωση που δεν μπορούσα να προσφέρω στον εαυτό μου για την ίδια μου την ύπαρξη, για την ίδια μου την υπόσταση. Τη λύτρωση αυτή μου την έδωσε η Μπέλλα όταν τελικά κατάφερε να με σώσει σχεδόν τη τελευταία στιγμή από βέβαιο και οριστικό θάνατο.

Ακόμα θυμάμαι έντονα τα συναισθήματα που ένιωσα μέσα μου εκείνη τη στιγμή. Ήμουν σίγουρος πως ήμουν νεκρός. Η ευτυχία και η αγαλλίαση που ένιωσε η ψυχή μου όταν αντίκρισε μετά από τόσο καιρό το πρόσωπο της, με έκαναν να πιστέψω πως είχα πεθάνει και είχα πάει σε ένα άλλο μέρος για να ανακουφιστώ επιτέλους από το βασανιστήριο και την τιμωρία που είχα επιβάλει ο ίδιος στον εαυτό μου.

Ούτε για μία στιγμή δεν με απασχόλησε από εκείνη την ημέρα και μετά η δίψα μου γενικότερα αλλά ακόμα πιο πολύ η δίψα μου για την Μπέλλα. Φυσικά ακόμα η μυρωδιά της μπορούσε να με τρελάνει. Αλλά όλο αυτή η δοκιμασία που είχα υποστεί με είχε κάνει ακόμα πιο δυνατό. Μπορούσα να είμαι μαζί της χωρίς να κινδυνεύει από εμένα όπως παλιά. Η δύναμη της αγάπης μου με είχε κάνει να ξεπεράσω τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Αυτό δεν σήμαινε βέβαια πως έπρεπε να αφήνω τα πράγματα στην τύχη τους. Έτσι φρόντιζα ώστε να χορταίνω αρκετά καλά εφόσον ξόδευα όλο τον υπόλοιπο χρόνο μου παρέα με την Μπέλλα.

Αφού είχα ικανοποιήσει τον εαυτό μου πίνοντας αρκετά, κάθισα μόνος μου στην άκρη ενός βράχου και περίμενα τους άλλους να επιστρέψουν. Πρώτος ήρθε ο Τζάσπερ και κάθισε δίπλα μου. Στο βάθος ακούγαμε τα μουγκρητά του Έμετ που διασκέδαζε ενώ κυνηγούσε μία αρκούδα. Μόνο εκείνος θα μπορούσε να την ξετρυπώσει σε αυτό το μέρος. Ο Τζάσπερ κι εγώ γελάσαμε με την ψυχή μας.

Κατά βάθος δεν ήθελα να συζητήσω το θέμα της γαμήλιας νύχτας μου με τον Έμετ και τον Τζάσπερ, περισσότερο επειδή ήξερα ότι δεν θα γλίτωνα από την καζούρα του Έμετ. Πρέπει όμως να παραδεχθώ ότι έβαλε τα δυνατά του. Περίμενα να γελάσει περισσότερο μαζί μου.

Αφού ο Έμετ τελείωσε την πανηγυρική του νίκη έναντι της αρκούδας – λες και υπήρχε περίπτωση να τον νικούσε η αρκούδα – ξαφνικά τον είδα που στεκόταν στην κορυφή του δέντρου ακριβώς από πάνω μας.

-"Έντουαρντ!" Φώναξε. "Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι πραγματικά επικίνδυνο απόψε!"

-"Τι ποιο επικίνδυνο απ' ότι με περιμένει από εδώ και πέρα;" Ξεστόμισα χωρίς να το σκεφτώ.

Η ματιά μου, διασταυρώθηκε με αυτή του Τζάσπερ.

"_Τι συμβαίνει;" _Με ρώτησε με τη σκέψη του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή σκέφτηκα πως ίσως ο Τζάσπερ να μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει.

-"Ο γάμος μου με τη Μπέλλα." Είπα. "Έχω υποσχεθεί ότι… ότι…" κόμπιασα, "ότι θα ολοκληρωθεί με κάθε τρόπο πριν εκείνη γίνει σαν κι εμάς." Πριν προλάβω καλά, καλά να ολοκληρώσω την πρόταση μου, ο Έμετ είχε πηδήξει από το δέντρο και βρισκόταν κιόλας δίπλα μου.

-"Αυτό θέλω να το ακούσω! Τώρα ξεκινάει στ' αλήθεια το πάρτι!" Είπε δυνατά και γέλασε.

-"Έμετ…" Είπα και τον κοίταξα με ένα βλέμμα που έδειχνε ότι δεν ένιωθα καθόλου καλά με όλο αυτό. Ο Έμετ σοβάρεψε απότομα.

-"Τι να κάνω;" Είπα. "Δεν ξέρω καν τι πρέπει να κάνω…"

Για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα επικράτησε σιωπή, κανείς από τα δύο μου αδέλφια δεν απάντησε. Και ήταν αρκετός αυτός ο χρόνος για να αφήσω το μυαλό μου να τρέξει πίσω στην ανθρώπινη ζωή μου. Ήταν δύσκολο να ανασύρω τις αναμνήσεις αλλά μπορούσα να θυμηθώ πως ένιωθα όταν ήμουν άνθρωπος για τις συνομήλικες μου γυναίκες. Ήμουν ακόμα πολύ νέος και δεν υπήρχε κάποια προοπτική γάμου για εμένα εκείνη την εποχή. Ετοιμαζόμουν να καταταγώ εθελοντής στον Α παγκόσμιο πόλεμο. Στην μετέπειτα ζωή μου ως βρικόλακας κατάλαβα πόσο μεγάλη ήταν η ουτοπία του πολέμου. Όμως ένα πραγματικά δεκαεφτάχρονο παιδί μπορούσε τότε εύκολα να θαμπωθεί από ένα ιδανικό. Οι γυναίκες λοιπόν δεν με απασχολούσαν ιδιαίτερα. Τα καλοφτιαγμένα τους μπούστα που ξεχείλιζαν από τους σφιχτούς κορσέδες ήταν απλώς ικανά να με κάνουν να βλέπω υγρά όνειρα όταν κοιμόμουν. Πόσο στ' αλήθεια θα ήθελα να μπορούσα και τώρα να ονειρευτώ τη Μπέλλα με αυτό τον τρόπο. Και ενώ την επιθυμούσα στ' αλήθεια με έναν τρόπο πρωτόγνωρο που μου θύμιζε πολύ εκείνη την εποχή της ανθρώπινης ζωής μου, ήταν οπωσδήποτε κάτι πολύ διαφορετικό από την απλή επιθυμία. Ήταν σίγουρα πόθος συνυφασμένος με αγάπη. Κάτι το ιδιαίτερα δυνατό και συγκλονιστικό.

Αναρωτιόμουν αν στ' αλήθεια οι άνθρωποι ήταν δυνατόν να νιώσουν έτσι. Μήπως τα θέλω τους περιορίζονταν απλώς σε επιφανειακά καυτά όνειρα και τελείωναν τη στιγμή που θα ολοκληρωνόταν η σεξουαλική πράξη;

-"Έι, Έντουαρντ!" Είπε ο Έμετ. "Τι σκέφτεσαι;" Δεν ήξερα τι να απαντήσω. Χαιρόμουν πραγματικά που ήμουν εγώ αυτός ο οποίος είχε το χάρισμα να διαβάζει τις σκέψεις των άλλων και όχι οι άλλοι τις δικές μου.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσα μία γαλήνη να απλώνεται σε όλη την ατμόσφαιρα. Αυθόρμητα γύρισα το κεφάλι μου στον Τζάσπερ.

-"Αν είναι να το κάνουμε αυτό αναμεταξύ μας…" είπα και άφησα μία βλαστήμια να ξεφύγει μέσα από τα χείλη μου. Σηκώθηκα έτοιμος να το βάλω στα πόδια. Ίσως αν έμενα για λίγο μόνος να μπορούσα να σκεφτώ πιο καθαρά.

-"Λυπάμαι που δεν μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω Έντουαρντ." Είπε ο Τζάσπερ. "Το μόνο που μπορώ να σου πω είναι πως είναι πολύ όμορφο συναίσθημα."

-"Ναι." Είπε ο Έμετ γεμάτος ενθουσιασμό. "Το δεύτερο καλύτερο." Τόνισε. "Η μεγαλύτερη ευχαρίστηση για εμάς είναι το να πίνουμε ανθρώπινο αίμα φυσικά."

Αυτά του τα λόγια με έκαναν να σταματήσω. Γύρισα και πάλι προς το μέρος τους.

-"Δεν μπορώ. Θα πρέπει να βρω έναν τρόπο να το αποφύγω." Είπα και το μυαλό μου άρχισε αμέσως να καταστρώνει σχέδια.

-"Μη το κάνεις αυτό Έντουαρντ. Θα την απογοητεύσεις."

Φαίνεται πως ο έδειχνα τόσο αποφασισμένος ώσπου ο Τζάσπερ έτρεξε να με προφτάσει με τα λόγια του.

-"Υποτίθεται πως δεν πρέπει να το πω αυτό. Είμαι σίγουρος πως η Άλις θα χώσει γερά τα δόντια της στον λαιμό μου όταν θα είμαι αμέριμνος αν θα μάθει ότι στο αποκάλυψα."

-"Τι είναι;" Είπα. "Κάτι κακό; Θα συμβεί κάτι κακό στη Μπέλλα;"

-"Το έχει ήδη δει να γίνεται Έντουαρντ. Και αυτό όπως και το άλλο." Σήκωσε τους ώμους του.

-"Ναι…" Είπα συννεφιασμένος. "Πες μου ακριβώς τι σου είπε, με κάθε λεπτομέρεια."

-"Δεν είπε τίποτα περισσότερο. Μόνο πως όλα θα πάνε καλά." Ακούμπησε το χέρι του στον ώμο μου. "Το ξέρω πως μερικές φορές δείχνουμε πολύ εμπιστοσύνη στα οράματα της. Άλλες πάλι τα αμφισβητούμε και γελοιοποιούμαστε."

-"Αυτό ξανπέστο." Είπα ξερά. Στο νου μου ήρθαν αυθόρμητα τα λόγια της Μπέλλα.

"_Δεν θα στοιχημάτιζα ποτέ εναντίον της Άλις…" _"Ούτε κι εγώ…" Συμφώνησα και τότε κατάλαβα ότι είχα προφέρει τις σκέψεις μου φωναχτά.

-"Σε τι;" Ρώτησε ο Έμετ.

-"Δεν έχει σημασία. Αφού θα γίνει λοιπόν μπορεί κάποιος από εσάς να μου πει τι θα πρέπει να κάνω;" Αμέσως μόλις έκανα την ερώτηση μετάνιωσα την ίδια στιγμή. Το μυαλό του Έμετ γέμισε εικόνες από ιδιαίτερες δικές του στιγμές μεταξύ εκείνου και της Ρόζαλι.

-"Έμετ! Έλεος…" Πρόσταξα. Δεν μπόρεσα να συγκρατήσω το γέλιο μου.

-"Συγνώμη." Είπε. "Νομίζεις ότι είναι εύκολο να προσπαθείς να κρύψεις τις σκέψεις σου;"

-"Νομίζεις ότι είναι κάτι που κάνω επίτηδες;" Απάντησα με ερώτηση.

Ο Τζάσπερ μίλησε προσπαθώντας να αποσπάσει την προσοχή μου από τον Έμετ.

-"Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που θα πρέπει να σου πούμε Έντουαρντ. Όταν θα έρθει εκείνη η ώρα θα βρεις μόνος σου τι πρέπει να κάνεις."

Γέμισα τα πνευμόνια μου με αέρα και αμέσως μετά ξεφύσηξα δυνατά.

-"Φοβάμαι μόνο μήπως της κάνω κακό." Είπα.

-"Ξέρεις κάτι Έντουαρντ; Πρέπει να το πάρεις απόφαση τελικά. Αυτή είναι η μοίρα της Μπέλλα." Κοίταξα τον Τζάσπερ και προσπάθησα να καταλάβω τι ήθελε να μου πει.

-"Σκέψου το λίγο. Αφού περίμενες τόσο καιρό γιαυτή, αφού δεν μπορείς να ζήσεις μακριά της και εφόσον έτσι νιώθει κι εκείνη και έχει ήδη δεχτεί να γίνει μία από εμάς, νομίζω ότι είναι κάτι πιο πάνω από όλους μας. Είναι το πεπρωμένο."

-"Εσύ έχεις γίνει χειρότερος και από την Άλις!" Είπα προσπαθώντας να δώσω μία νότα χιούμορ στη συζήτηση μας.

-"Μπορεί." Είπε ο Τζάσπερ. "Αλλά κι εγώ με την Άλις δεν είναι κάπως έτσι; Ο Έμετ με την Ρόουζ; Και ο Καρλάιλ με την Έσμε; Εδώ κατάφερες να υπερνικήσεις τον εαυτό σου και να μη τη σκοτώσεις. Μετά από τόσα που έγιναν είναι ακόμα ζωντανή και μία χαρά."

Μπορεί να μην ήθελα να το παραδεχτώ αλλά αυτή η "δικαιολογία" της μοίρας με συνέφερε. Πάντα πίστευα ότι ήταν όλα θέμα επιλογών. Ήταν επιλογή μου να μη σκοτώσω τη Μπέλλα παρ' όλο που ήθελα σαν τρελός το αίμα της την πρώτη μέρα που τη γνώρισα. Ήταν επιλογή μου να της δώσω την ευκαιρία να δοκιμάσει μία φυσιολογική ζωή. Της έδωσα την επιλογή να δοκιμάσει και χωρίς εμένα. Προσπάθησα να της δώσω την επιλογή να μείνει άνθρωπος για όσο καιρό εκείνη ήθελε.

Και αν τελικά οι επιλογές μας ήταν προαποφασισμένες από την ίδια την μοίρα. Αν όσο και αν προσπαθούσα να προστατέψω τη Μπέλλα, να την κρατήσω μακριά μου ήταν απλώς καταστροφικό και ενάντια στη μοίρα.

-"Καλύτερα να γυρίσουμε πίσω." Είπα. "Σε λίγο θα ξημερώσει και πολύ φοβάμαι ότι η Έσμε θα αρχίσει να ανησυχεί."

-"Ναι." Είπε ο Έμετ. "Η συζήτηση μου άνοιξε την όρεξη!" Χιλιάδες εικόνες μίας ημίγυμνης Ρόζαλι πλημμύρισαν το μυαλό του.

-"Όχι πάλι!" Φώναξα και άρχισα να τρέχω πρώτος μέσα στο δάσος. Ήμουν πολύ πιο γρήγορος και από τους δύο. Θα έφτανα στο σπίτι κι εκείνοι θα έρχονταν σίγουρα μετά από μερικά λεπτά. Μήπως έπρεπε να βάλω στοίχημα; Δεν είχε νόημα. Ο Έμετ θα με προκαλούσε μετά σε μία μάχη δύναμης στην οποία σίγουρα θα έχανα.

Ήταν εξ' αρχής προκαθορισμένο το αποτέλεσμα. Μερικά πράγματα δεν μπορούσαν να αλλάξουν ή να αντιστραφούν όσο και αν προσπαθούσαμε.

Αυτό ακριβώς σκεφτόμουν τη στιγμή που την είδα να ξεπροβάλει κάτω από τη σκιά του ασημένιου φεγγαριού.

Δεν μπορώ να περιγράψω με λέξεις αυτό που ένιωσα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Προσπάθησα να αφήσω πίσω μου όλους μου τους φόβους, όλους μου τους ενδοιασμούς και ένιωσα πλέον έτοιμος να εκπληρώσω το πεπρωμένο μου.


	2. Chapter 2

**Μέρος δεύτερο**

Είχα την πλάτη μου γυρισμένη προς εκείνη γιατί ακόμα και τώρα προσπαθούσα να βρω τον τρόπο να αντιμετωπίσω την κατάσταση.

Γύρισα τελικά, πολύ αργά και τα μάτια μου σάρωσαν με ταχύτητα το ολόγυμνο κορμί της. Είχε αφήσει ακριβώς δίπλα στα δικά μου ρούχα μία πετσέτα και ήταν έτοιμη να βουτήξει μέσα στο νερό και να συναντήσει το δικό μου σώμα. Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπα την Μπέλλα έτσι.

Το ασημένιο φεγγάρι την έλουζε από πάνω έως κάτω και παρόλο που το φως ήταν έντονο, μου ήταν αδύνατον να δω αν τα μάγουλα της είχαν πάρει εκείνο το απαλό ροζ χρώμα που την πρόδιδε για τα αισθήματα της. Αν ήμουν άνθρωπος αυτή τη στιγμή ίσως να έπαιρναν και τα δικά μου μάγουλα ένα τέτοιο χρώμα. Δεν ήταν ακριβώς ντροπή αυτό που αισθανόμουν, κάθε άλλο. Ήταν τα αισθήματα που θα ένιωθε ένας δεκαεφτάχρονος όταν θα αντίκριζε για πρώτη φορά ολόγυμνο το κορίτσι που αγαπούσε. Ήταν τα αισθήματα που θα ένιωθα αν αυτή ήταν η πρώτη νύχτα του γάμου μου με την Μπέλλα την εποχή που εγώ ήμουν άνθρωπος…

Προσπάθησα να πείσω τον εαυτό μου πως δεν ήμουν έτσι κι αλλιώς ικανός να της κάνω κακό. Την αγαπούσα και δεν θα το επέτρεπα. Θα ήμουν κάτι περισσότερο από προσεχτικός.

Έφτασε δίπλα μου πιο γρήγορα απ' όσο φανταζόμουν, πιο αργά απ' όσο είχα ανάγκη. Το χέρι της με άγγιξε απαλά καθώς ήμουν ακόμα γυρισμένος και δεν την κοιτούσα.

-"Είναι πολύ όμορφα…" Την άκουσα που ψιθύρισε και κοίταξε ολόγυρα της, τον ουρανό, τη θάλασσα, το φεγγάρι.

-"Είναι μία χαρά." Αυτά ήταν τα μοναδικά λόγια που μπορούσα να ξεστομίσω. Γύρισα αργά προς το μέρος της και την κοίταξα βαθιά στα μάτια. Το σοκολατένιο βλέμμα της ήταν γεμάτο ζεστασιά και ελπίδα. Τα δάχτυλα μας μπλέχτηκαν κάτω από το νερό και μία γλυκιά αίσθηση αγαλλίασης απλώθηκε σε όλο μου το κορμί.

-"Δεν θα μπορούσα να χρησιμοποιήσω την λέξη ομορφιά" συνέχισα "Όχι με εσένα να στέκεσαι εδώ για σύγκριση." Ήμουν τόσο συνεπαρμένος από την ίδια τη στιγμή που δεν υπήρχε τίποτα άλλο εκτός από τη Μπέλλα εκεί το οποίο θα μπορούσε να μου φανεί όμορφο.

Σήκωσε το χέρι της και το ακούμπησε απαλά ακριβώς εκεί που βρισκόταν η σταματημένη μου καρδιά. Η αντίδραση μου ήταν αυθόρμητη στο άγγιγμα της. Αναστέναξα ελαφρά.

-"Υποσχέθηκα ότι θα προσπαθούσαμε." Είπα. Έπρεπε να την προειδοποιήσω με κάθε τρόπο. "Αν… αν κάνω κάτι λάθος, αν σε πονέσω πρέπει να μου το πεις αμέσως." Έτρεμα από το φόβο μου ότι εκείνη δεν θα με σταματούσε ποτέ αν χρειαζόταν. Είχε πειστεί απόλυτα ότι μπορούσαμε να τα καταφέρουμε. Εγώ αμφέβαλα πάρα πολύ γιαυτό. Δεν είχα εμπιστοσύνη στον εαυτό μου.

Η ματιά της συναντήθηκε με τη δικιά μου και την είδα που κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά. Έδειχνε να συμφωνεί και ευχήθηκα να το εννοούσε.

Με πλησίασε λίγο ακόμα και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος μου.

-«Μη φοβάσαι.» Ψιθύρισε. «Είμαστε φτιαγμένοι για να είμαστε μαζί.»

Το πίστευε τόσο πολύ που έπρεπε να προσπαθήσω να εκπληρώσω την επιθυμία της. Όφειλα να πραγματοποιήσω κάθε της όνειρο. Την τύλιξα στην αγκαλιά μου και την κράτησα σφιχτά.

-«Για πάντα.» Συμφώνησα και την τράβηξα λίγο πιο βαθιά έτσι ώστε το νερό να μας σκεπάζει και τους δύο ολοκληρωτικά. Ήλπιζα πως το νερό θα τη ζέσταινε και έτσι θα ήταν πιο εύκολο να είναι κοντά μου χωρίς να κρυώνει.

Είχε κολλήσει το σώμα της πάνω στο δικό μου, έδεσε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον αυχένα μου σαν να ήθελε να μείνει για πάντα εκεί.

Αυτή δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ένιωθα επιθυμία. Μία επιθυμία που η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν την είχα βιώσει ποτέ σε ολόκληρη την ύπαρξη μου μέχρι τη μέρα που γνώρισα τη Μπέλλα.

Από την στιγμή που είχα μεταμορφωθεί, όλα τα ανθρώπινα ένστικτα μου πέρασαν σε δεύτερη μοίρα. Είναι δύσκολο να το εξηγήσω αλλά ουσιαστικά με είχαν κυριεύσει σε μεγαλύτερο βαθμό άλλα ένστικτα. Βέβαια μέσα μου υπήρχαν ακόμα ενδιαφέροντα και επιθυμίες τα οποία όμως είχαν να κάνουν περισσότερο με πρακτικά πράγματα.

Για να είμαι ειλικρινής δεν πίστευα πως θα γνώριζα ποτέ κάποια ώστε να την αγαπήσω με αυτό το μοναδικό τρόπο που αγαπούσε ο Κάρλαιλ την Έσμε για παράδειγμα.

Το είχα δει να συμβαίνει στα μέλη της οικογενείας μου αλλά δεν μπορούσα να το κατανοήσω. Αυτό συνέβη για πρώτη φορά όταν κατάλαβα ότι αγαπούσα τη Μπέλλα. Και ήταν στ' αλήθεια πολύ δύσκολο να αποδεχτώ αυτό το συναίσθημα.

Άλλο τόσο περίεργο μου φάνηκε όταν άρχισε να με κυριεύει μία ιδιαίτερη και πρωτόγνωρη επιθυμία γιαυτή η οποία εκτός από ψυχική ήταν και σωματική. Το ακόμα χειρότερο ήταν πως δυσκολευόμουν απίστευτα τις περισσότερες φορές να ελέγξω και αυτά μου τα ένστικτα. Δεν μου έφτανε η λαχτάρα για το αίμα της -που η μυρωδιά του με τρέλαινε κάθε φορά που την πλησίαζα- αλλά είχα πλέον να αντιμετωπίσω και μία ακατανίκητη επιθυμία την οποία δεν είχα ξανανιώσει ποτέ για κανέναν άλλο άνθρωπο ή πλάσμα ώστε να ξέρω πώς να το χειριστώ.

Και η Μπέλλα το έκανε όλο και πιο δύσκολο.

Ακούμπησα τα χείλη μου πάνω στα δικά της και τη φίλησα με όσο περισσότερο πάθος θα μπορούσε να αντέξει η θνητότητα της. Πολύ φοβάμαι ότι αν άφηνα τον εαυτό μου εντελώς ελεύθερο έστω και για ένα φιλί, η Μπέλλα δεν θα μπορούσε να αντέξει ούτε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα.

Ίσα που πέρασα τη γλώσσα μου πάνω από τα λεπτά της χείλη και εκείνη ανταποκρινόταν με έναν τρόπο που ήταν οπωσδήποτε επικίνδυνος.

Τα δάχτυλα μου ταξίδεψαν κατά μήκος του απαλού της δέρματος. Ήταν τόσο ζεστή και μαλακιά. Ακόμα και αυτή τη στιγμή ένιωθα τόσα πολλά και πολύπλοκα συναισθήματα που ουσιαστικά είναι αδύνατον να τα εξηγήσω.

Μπορούσα τώρα να καταλάβω πολύ καλά γιατί μέσα στους αιώνες τα πλάσματα του είδους μου επέλεγαν πολλές φορές να έρθουν σε σεξουαλική επαφή με ανθρώπους. Φυσικά η ιστορία τελείωνε με ένα καλό φαγοπότι για επιδόρπιο. Και μόνο που το σκέφτηκα ανατρίχιασα.

Ήμουν πλέον αρκετά δυνατός για να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου και δεν φοβόμουν πως θα έκανα κακό στη Μπέλλα. Αλλά πλέον ακόμα και η μυρωδιά της με έκανε να την επιθυμώ περισσότερο απ' όσο θα μπορούσα ποτέ να φανταστώ κατ' αυτό τον τρόπο.

Μόλις ξεπερνούσα το ένα εμπόδιο, ξαφνικά ερχόταν μπροστά μου ένα άλλο, ακόμα πιο δύσκολο για να το περάσω.

Είχα σεβαστεί την Μπέλλα απόλυτα όλο τον καιρό που τη γνώριζα και αυτό δεν είχε να κάνει μόνο με τον έλεγχο μου αλλά και με τη φιλοσοφία μου. Την εποχή που εγώ είχα γεννηθεί αυτά τα πράγματα είχαν μεγάλη σημασία και έτσι ήταν ο τρόπος που σκεφτόμουν. Παραδέχομαι ότι πολλές φορές είχε σχεδόν καταφέρει να με φτάσει στα όρια μου αλλά δεν θα συγχωρούσα τον εαυτό μου αν καταπατούσα έτσι εύκολα τις αξίες μου. Και αυτό περισσότερο για τη Μπέλλα την ίδια και ας μην ήταν εκείνη σε θέση να το καταλάβει. Για εμένα είχε σημασία.

Έτσι, δεν είχα ποτέ τολμήσει να την αγγίξω περισσότερο απ' όσο έπρεπε ή κάπου που δεν θα μου επέτρεπε η συνείδηση μου.

Πολύ δειλά τώρα άπλωσα το χέρι μου και κάλυψα απαλά το μαργαριταρένιο της στήθος. Φανταζόμουν ότι δεν ήταν δυνατόν να συμβεί αλλά ένιωσα μέσα μου, όλο μου το σώμα να παίρνει φωτιά. Εκείνη αναστέναξε απαλά και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στον ώμο μου.

Φοβόμουν τόσο πολύ τις αντιδράσεις της όπως φοβόμουν και τις δικές μου. Ορκίζομαι ότι αυτό ήταν το πιο δύσκολο πράγμα που είχα κάνει ποτέ σε όλη μου την ύπαρξη. Το μόνο που μπορούσα να συγκρίνω μαζί του ήταν τότε στην αίθουσα του μπαλέτου που δοκίμασα το αίμα της και προσπαθούσα να σταματήσω πριν να είναι πολύ αργά…

Τα δάχτυλα της βρέθηκαν μέσα στις τούφες των μαλλιών μου και στριφογύριζαν γύρω από αυτά. Έγειρα το πρόσωπο μου στη βάση του αυχένα της και εναπόθεσα επάνω του τα χείλη μου.

Μπορούσα να ακούσω ολοκάθαρα τον δυνατό χτύπο της καρδιά της. Αυτός ο ήχος ήταν ικανός να με τρελάνει με τις διακυμάνσεις του. Ήταν πολύ εγωιστικό αλλά το γεγονός πως με ήθελε κι εκείνη με αυτό τον τρόπο όσο την ήθελα κι εγώ ανέβαζε την επιθυμία μου ακόμα πιο ψηλά.

Και τότε, ξαφνικά, συνέβη κάτι που δεν το είχα προβλέψει. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να ξέρω καλύτερα πως η Μπέλλα ήταν ικανή να παίρνει πρωτοβουλίες αλλά δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ πως θα αντιδρούσε σε μία τέτοια κατάσταση.

Με τα χέρια της ακόμα κουλουριασμένα γύρω από τον λαιμό μου, ανασήκωσε γρήγορα το σώμα της μέσα στο νερό και τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση μου.

Για μία στιγμή πάγωσα και δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω και πώς να φερθώ. Ήταν πολύ αργά για να τη σταματήσω. Έπρεπε να βρω τον τρόπο να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου.

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και προσπάθησα να συγκεντρωθώ πριν κάνω κάτι που θα το μετάνιωνα μετά. Τα χέρια μου ταξίδεψαν αυθόρμητα στην ραχοκοκαλιά της και ξαφνικά βρέθηκαν στο τελείωμα της.

Παραδέχομαι ότι είχα ονειρευτεί πολλές φορές -με ανοιχτά μάτια φυσικά- πως ήμασταν οι δυό μας κατ' αυτό τον τρόπο αγκαλιασμένοι. Αλλά τα όνειρα μου ωχριούσαν μπροστά στην πραγματικότητα που ζούσα.

Ένα απαλό σύριγμα ξέφυγε μέσα από τα χείλη μου. Έβαλα όλες μου τις δυνάμεις για να μην την τρομάξω. Με έκανε να νιώθω όπως όταν κυνηγούσα αλλά με έναν πολύ διαφορετικό τρόπο.

Τα χέρια της κατέβηκαν στο πρόσωπο μου και με άγγιξαν απαλά. Αυτό με έκανε να χαλαρώσω κάπως και με βοήθησε να συγκεντρωθώ καλύτερα.

Πήρα μία μεγάλη δόση αέρα και ας μη τη χρειαζόμουν. Ήταν απαραίτητο για να μπορέσω να βάλω λίγη λογική σε όλο αυτό.

Έριξα πάλι τα πεινασμένα μου χείλη επάνω της. Φίλησα τον λαιμό της, τα μάγουλα της, την άκρη της μύτης της, το σαγόνι της, τα βλέφαρα της…

Αυτό δεν ήταν μόνο πόθος. Δεν ήταν μόνο η ικανοποίηση μίας απλής ανάγκης. Ήταν μαγεία…

Τα δικά της χείλη ακούμπησαν πάνω στο στέρνο μου και ένιωσα την καυτή της γλώσσα πάνω στο δέρμα μου. Ένιωθα πως δεν υπήρχε άλλο περιθώριο σε αυτή την τρελή εξερεύνηση. Έπρεπε να δώσω ένα τέλος πριν χάσω ολοκληρωτικά το μυαλό μου.

Μία ενστικτώδη αίσθηση με παρέσυρε και την άρπαξα στην αγκαλιά μου. Πέταξα στην κυριολεξία μέσα στο νερό και πριν το καταλάβω κι εγώ ο ίδιος είχαμε βρεθεί στο λευκό δωμάτιο, πάνω στο τεράστιο κρεβάτι.

Την ακούμπησα απαλά στα ολοκαίνουρια, σατέν σεντόνια. Ήλπιζα πως δεν θα κρύωνε γιατί έκανε αρκετή ζέστη σε αυτό το μέρος για τα ανθρώπινα δεδομένα.

Στην πραγματικότητα συγκρατούσα με δυσκολία τα ένστικτα μου από το να ριχτώ με μανία επάνω της και να αφήσω τον εαυτό μου ελεύθερο. Αυτό ήταν απαγορευτικό.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και με κοίταξε ικετευτικά. Αναδεύτηκε στα σεντόνια και έτεινε τα χέρια της προς εμένα. Με παρακαλούσε σιωπηλά.

Για άλλη μία φορά προσπάθησα να κρατήσω τις ισορροπίες. Ξάπλωσα κοντά της και την έφερα στην αγκαλιά μου. Ήταν κάτι που το είχα κάνει ξανά τόσες πολλές φορές. Καμία άλλη φορά δεν ήμουν αποφασισμένος για κάτι τέτοιο όμως. Καμία άλλη φορά δεν φοβόμουν τόσο πολύ τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.

Δεν ήξερα πώς να το κάνω αυτό, δεν είχα ιδέα. Και η Μπέλλα είχε αφήσει σε εμένα την πρωτοβουλία. Με εμπιστευόταν αν και εγώ αμφέβαλλα ότι μπορούσα να τα καταφέρω.

Όπως και για εκείνη, αυτή ήταν και για εμένα η πρώτη φορά. Και δεν ένιωθα καθόλου ντροπή γιαυτό. Το αντίθετο. Ένιωθα ευτυχία, ολοκλήρωση και πληρότητα. Ήμουν ευτυχισμένος που η πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου, στην ύπαρξη μου ήταν με κάποια που αγαπούσα αληθινά.

Έγειρα πάνω από το κορμί της ενώ κατέβαλλα υπερβολική προσπάθεια ώστε να στηρίζω απόλυτα το σώμα μου για να μη πέφτει το βάρος μου επάνω της.

Τη φίλησα πάλι, ξανά και ξανά. Θα μπορούσα να μείνω εκεί μαζί της, μία ολόκληρη νύχτα μόνο για να την έχω στην αγκαλιά μου και να τη γεμίζω φιλιά. Ολόκληρη η αιωνιότητα δεν ήταν αρκετή για να δείξω στην Μπέλλα πόσο την αγαπούσα. Ότι κι αν έκανα όσο και αν προσπαθούσα θα ήταν πάντα λίγο.

Τα χείλη της άνοιξαν και με καλοδέχτηκαν. Τώρα το φιλί μας ήταν πιο βαθύ, πιο αισθησιακό. Κι εγώ προσπαθούσα ακόμα πιο πολύ για να μη χάσω τον έλεγχο και χώσω κατά λάθος τα δόντια μου σε κάποιο ευαίσθητο σημείο της από τη λαχτάρα μου γιαυτή.

Έσυρα τα δάχτυλα μου κατά μήκος του κορμιού της και χάιδεψα απαλά όλα εκείνα τα σημεία που τόσο πολύ ήθελα να αγγίξω όλον αυτό τον καιρό. Ότι δεν μου επιτρεπόταν να αγγίξω, όποια επιθυμία δεν επέτρεπα στον εαυτό μου να εκφράσει, ήλπιζα πως είχε έρθει η ώρα για να τα εκπληρώσω.

Οι αναστεναγμοί της Μπέλλα έκαναν απλά την κατάσταση όλο και πιο δύσκολη για εμένα. Ταυτόχρονα μία απίστευτη ικανοποίηση απλωνόταν μέσα μου κάθε φορά που ξέφευγε μία από αυτές τις γλυκές φωνούλες.

Είχα αναρωτηθεί πολλές φορές σε όλη μου τη ζωή αν υπήρχε παράδεισος η κόλαση. Αναμφισβήτητα τα είχα ανακαλύψει και τα δύο και μάλιστα επί της γης…

Όταν είχα αφήσει τη Μπέλλα για όλο εκείνο το μεγάλο διάστημα με την ελπίδα ότι θα της έδινα την ευκαιρία να ζήσει μία φυσιολογική, ανθρώπινη ζωή, για εμένα όλη εκείνη η μοναξιά και η απομόνωση ήταν η προσωποποίηση της ίδιας της κόλασης.

Αντίθετα αυτή την στιγμή βρισκόμουν στον παράδεισο και φοβόμουν πως κάτι θα γινόταν ξαφνικά και όλα θα εξαφανίζονταν. Περισσότερο απ' όλα όμως έτρεμα στην ιδέα πως εγώ ο ίδιος με μία και μοναδική μου κίνηση μπορούσα να κάνω κακό στη Μπέλλα. Αν ο παράδεισος εξαφανιζόταν ο μοναδικός υπαίτιος θα ήμουν εγώ.

Υπενθύμιζα στον εαυτό μου ξανά και ξανά να προχωράω αργά και να προσέχω ώστε να μην κάνω κάτι που θα την έκανε να νιώσει δυσάρεστα ή να τη βλάψει.

Κράτησα την ανάσα μου για να αποφύγω το μεθυστικό άρωμα που ανέδιδε το σώμα της και κατηφόρισα το πρόσωπο μου στα στήθη της, στην κοιλιά της, στο εσωτερικό των μηρών της. Για μία στιγμή μου επέτρεψα να ανασάνω και η φωτιά που με κατέκλεισε ήταν βασανιστική. Το ίδιο μου το δηλητήριο κόντευε να με πνίξει εάν αυτό ήταν δυνατόν.

Και ήμουν σίγουρος πως αυτές οι αντιδράσεις του σώματος μου δεν είχαν καμία σχέση με την πείνα μου για ανθρώπινο αίμα. Ήταν ο συγκλονιστικός πόθος που είχε φουντώσει μέσα μου και τώρα πια δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να σταματήσω.

Φίλησα κάθε πόντο του κορμιού της, κάθε σπιθαμή του πορσελάνινου δέρματος της. Ήταν κρίμα που η ίδια δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει την ομορφιά της και είχε λανθασμένη εντύπωση για τον εαυτό της.

Η αγαπημένη μου Μπέλλα, η σύζυγος μου ήταν ντροπαλή και ταπεινή όπως κι εγώ.

Αυτή μου η ντροπαλότητα νομίζω ότι με σταμάτησε στο κατώφλι ενός μεγάλου πειρασμού. Ήθελα πολύ να τη γευτώ, να δοκιμάσω το πιο ιδιαίτερο σημείο του κορμιού της. Αλλά σταμάτησα γιατί ίσως αυτό να ήταν υπερβολικό και για τους δυό μας για μία πρώτη φορά.

Ήλπιζα πως θα είχα την ευκαιρία να δοκιμάσω κάποια άλλη φορά. Ήμουν όμως αποφασισμένος να της προσφέρω ότι καλύτερο μπορούσα. Ήθελα να την κάνω να νιώσει όμορφα και να ικανοποιήσω τις ανθρώπινες ορμόνες της. Το περίεργο ήταν ότι ένιωθα κι εγώ σαν να ήμουν ανθρώπινος. Σαν να είχα τις ίδιες απαιτητικές ορμόνες.

Ξεροκατάπια το δηλητήριο μου ελπίζοντας ότι δεν θα τα έκανα θάλασσα.

Έσυρα τα παγωμένα μου δάχτυλα στο πιο ευαίσθητο σημείο του κορμιού της. Η Μπέλλα ανασήκωσε απότομα τη μέση της, τεντώθηκε πάνω στο κρεβάτι και αναρίγησε από ευχαρίστηση. Αναρωτήθηκα αν αυτό θα ήταν αρκετό για να καταφέρω να ικανοποιήσω την ανάγκη της.

Ίσως δεν ήταν απαραίτητο να ξεπεράσουμε τα όρια τελικά. Ίσως αυτός να ήταν ένας ασφαλής τρόπος να την ευχαριστήσω χωρίς να θέσω τη ζωή της σε κίνδυνο.

Αλλά αν το έκανα αυτό δεν θα εκπλήρωνα την υπόσχεση μου. Και δεν είχα φερθεί ποτέ ανέντιμα σε κανέναν για να το έκανα τώρα και ειδικότερα στη Μπέλλα.

Παρόλα αυτά ήθελα να δοκιμάσω για να δω πόσο καλός ήμουν σε αυτό. Δεν είχα ιδέα πώς να το κάνω αλλά άφησα το ένστικτο μου ελεύθερο με μοναδικό μου σκοπό να νιώσει εκείνη όμορφα.

Ανέβηκα λίγο πιο πάνω ενώ συνέχιζα με απαλές και αργές κινήσεις να τη χαϊδεύω. Το στόμα μου βρήκε το στήθος της και αυθόρμητα το πήρα στο στόμα μου. Έσυρα τη γλώσσα μου ολόγυρα του κρατώντας μακριά από αυτό με δυσκολία τα δόντια μου. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος τι θα μπορούσε να συμβεί στο τέλος αν επιχειρούσα κάτι τέτοιο.

Τα δάχτυλα μου είχαν πάρει φωτιά και οι αναστεναγμοί της Μπέλλα ακούγονταν σαν μελωδία στ' αυτιά μου. Η καρδιά της χτυπούσε τόσο δυνατά που για λίγο φοβήθηκα ότι αν δεν τη σκότωνα με άλλο τρόπο θα της προκαλούσα καρδιακή προσβολή!

Κι έτσι σταμάτησα.

Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που άκουσα τη Μπέλλα να μιλάει μετά από πολλή ώρα.

«Μη όχι… μη… μη σταματάς…» Είπε ξέπνοα.

Γύρισα κοντά της και φίλησα πάλι τα χείλη της.

«Κάνε με δική σου.» Με παρακάλεσε. «Δική σου για πάντα.»

Δεν είχα πια άλλες δικαιολογίες να προβάλω, δεν είχα άλλη δύναμη για να κρατηθώ.

Στήριξα το σώμα μου με τα χέρια μου πάνω από το δικό της σώμα και ακριβώς όπως είχε κάνει και λίγο νωρίτερα μέσα στο νερό, εκείνη τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση μου.

Τα σώματα μας ήρθαν τόσο κοντά όσο ποτέ. Τελευταία, λίγο πριν τον γάμο μας, η Μπέλλα επέμενε να κάνουμε δοκιμές για τη μεγάλη αυτή βραδιά ώστε να είμαστε κάπως προετοιμασμένοι γιαυτό που θα επακολουθούσε.

Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ όμως ότι μέχρι και σήμερα ούτε στο ελάχιστο δεν είχα φανταστεί τι με περίμενε.

Όλες οι αισθήσεις του βρικόλακα είχαν τρελαθεί μέσα μου. Ένιωθα σαν να ήταν εκείνη ένας μαγνήτης κι εγώ ένα ρολόι που οι δείκτες μου γυρνούσαν σαν τρελοί γύρω της.

Ταυτόχρονα, τα καταπιεσμένα συναισθήματα του δεκαεφτάχρονου ανθρώπου που ήμουν κάποτε, είχαν ξυπνήσει και αυτά και πάλευαν πότε αντίθετα και πότε παράλληλα με τον παγωμένο αθάνατο.

Δεν μπόρεσα να σκεφτώ περισσότερο. Βυθίστηκα μέσα της με μία απλή και απελπισμένη κίνηση. Έπιασα μαλακά το πρόσωπο της στα χέρια μου και κοίταξα τα κλειστά της μάτια. Ευχήθηκα να τα ανοίξει για να μπορούσα να δω το χρώμα τους, την έκφραση τους.

Σαν να είχε διαβάσει εκείνη τη σκέψη μου τώρα, τα άνοιξε και με κοίταξε. Μέσα τους μπόρεσα να δω τα πάντα. Αγάπη, πόθο, λαχτάρα, ικανοποίηση, ευτυχία. Μπορούσα να της προσφέρω ευτυχία και αυτό με έκανε να νιώθω πως άξιζα κι εγώ κάτι σε αυτό τον κόσμο. Ζούσα μόνο γιαυτή, το κέντρο του κόσμου μου ήταν αυτή η γυναίκα. Ήταν ο ήλιος μου την μέρα, τα αστέρια μου την νύχτα, η αγάπη της ζωής μου, ο λόγος της ύπαρξης μου.

Με την επόμενη κίνηση αναστέναξα κι εγώ και αφέθηκα στο να απολαύσω τη στιγμή. Άφησα τα ένστικτα μου ελεύθερα για λίγο να κάνουν κουμάντο και έσπρωξα με δυσκολία όλες μου τις σκέψεις μακριά. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που θα μπορούσε να με σταματήσει τώρα πια.

Έχωσα το πρόσωπο μου στον λαιμό της και έσυρα τη μύτη μου ακριβώς εκεί που χτυπούσε έντονα η καρδιά της. Η ανάσα της ήταν κοφτή και έβγαινε καυτή από τα χείλη της.

Τα χέρια μου έφυγαν με δική τους θέληση και ακούμπησαν απαλά τους μηρούς της. Άθελα μου βοηθούσα να γίνει η ένωση μας ακόμα πιο δυνατή και πιο έντονη. Δυσκολευόμουν τώρα πια να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου. Ορκίζομαι πως ένιωθα σαν να κυλούσε αίμα και στις δικές μου φλέβες. Όλη μου η υπόσταση είχε κατακλυστεί από συναισθήματα πρωτόγνωρα που ούτε καν είχα φανταστεί ποτέ ότι υπήρχαν.

Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος πως ήξερα τι έκανα. Τα χέρια μου έτρεχαν σαν τρελά σε ολόκληρο το σώμα της, ίσως να έβαζα παραπάνω δύναμη απ' όση μπορούσε εκείνη να αντέξει. Αλλά ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να έχω τα πάντα σε ισορροπία. Τα χείλη μου είχαν γίνει πιο απαιτητικά και κάθε τόσο σταματούσα λίγο πριν τα κοφτερά μου δόντια έρθουν σε επαφή με το ευαίσθητο δέρμα της.

Άκουγα το αίμα της που έκανε έναν κελαριστό ήχο καθώς κυλούσε μέσα στο σώμα της και μπορούσα να νιώσω τη τέλεια γεύση του όπου ακουμπούσε η γλώσσα μου.

Και το περίεργο είναι πως αυτή του η γεύση με έκανε να την θέλω ακόμα πιο πολύ με αυτό τον αισθησιακό τρόπο. Ούτε για μία στιγμή δεν μου πέρασε η αίσθηση της πείνας από το μυαλό. Υπήρχε όμως εκείνη η άλλη πείνα μέσα μου που δεν είχε ακόμα κορεστεί. Και όσο πιο πολύ χανόμουν μέσα της, τόσο πιο πολύ την ένιωθα να φουντώνει και να με καίει από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια.

Ίσως να μην ήμουν άνθρωπος και να ήμουν κάτι άλλο, κάποιο μυθικό, κακό πλάσμα; Αυτό ήταν ακόμα υπό συζήτηση…

Και όμως αυτό το μυθικό – κακό – εγωιστικό πλάσμα θα μπορούσε πολύ εύκολα να χαθεί, να λιώσει από ηδονή μέσα σε μία στιγμή. Ήταν πολύ ανθρώπινο. Δεν είχα λυγίσει ποτέ με τέτοιο τρόπο από καμία άλλη εμπειρία.

Νομίζω πως δεν υπάρχουν λόγια για να το περιγράψω. Ήταν τόσο συγκλονιστικό που κάθε μόριο του κορμιού μου είχε παραδοθεί απλά στη διαδικασία.

Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος για πόσο θα μπορούσα ακόμα να αντέξω. Η Μπέλλα πάντα έλεγε ότι ήμουν καλός σε όλα. Είχε την εντύπωση πως ήμουν υπεράνθρωπος. Η κατάσταση αυτή την είχε διαψεύσει. Ίσως να ήμουν και χειρότερος από άνθρωπος τελικά. Αλλά πως θα μπορούσα να ξέρω εφόσον δεν είχα δοκιμάσει ποτέ ξανά κάτι τέτοιο;

Ήλπιζα πως δεν θα κατέληγα να απογοητεύσω τη Μπέλλα. Επιτάχυνα λίγο τον ρυθμό μου και τότε όλα έγιναν πολύ γρήγορα.

Τα χέρια της άρπαξαν τις τούφες των μαλλιών μου και τις τράβηξαν με δύναμη. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι εκείνη έβαλε αρκετή αλλά ευτυχώς για εμένα ήταν σαν ένα απαλό χάδι. Ένα χάδι που με έστειλε κατευθείαν στον έβδομο ουρανό. Και πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω το σώμα της, κάτω από το δικό μου τραντάχτηκε ολόκληρο από δυνατούς σπασμούς. Για μία στιγμή νόμιζα ότι είχα κάνει κάτι τρομερό και την πόνεσα αλλά οι ηδονικοί τις αναστεναγμοί με ανακούφισαν.

Η Μπέλλα δεν υπέφερε αλλά είχε φτάσει στην απόλαυση. Μία απόλαυση και ολοκλήρωση που χρειαζόμουν κι εγώ. Δεν υπήρχαν άλλες αντοχές.

Η φωτιά απλώθηκε μέσα μου και με σκέπασε ολόκληρο. Ήταν η πιο γλυκιά και λυτρωτική φωτιά που είχα νιώσει ποτέ. Πολύ διαφορετική από την ανυπόφορη φωτιά της μεταμόρφωσης.

Αυτή η φωτιά καθώς περνούσε μέσα από το σώμα μου έφερνε μαζί της και μία έκρηξη σε όλα μου τα μέλη. Αναστέναξα βαθιά και ίσως κάπως πιο δυνατά απ' ότι θα ήθελα αλλά δεν μπορούσα να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου.

Έριξα το πρόσωπο μου πάνω στα στήθη της ενώ και παραλίγο να βυθίσω τα δόντια μου με όλη μου τη δύναμη στην γλυκιά της επιδερμίδα. Η ανάγκη ήταν σχεδόν επιτακτική. Τελευταία στιγμή, άπλωσα το χέρι μου και άρπαξα το πρώτο πράγμα που βρήκα μπροστά μου. Ένα μαξιλάρι.

Ο αγριεμένος πόθος που είχε ξεσπάσει μέσα μου έμοιαζε ανεξάντλητος και ξέφευγε βίαια και ανεξέλεγκτα από τα σωθικά μου.

Έχωσα με μανία όλο μου το πρόσωπο πάνω σε αυτό το μαξιλάρι. Δάγκωσα με όλη μου τη δύναμη ώσπου είδα με την άκρη του ματιού μου ολόκληρο το δωμάτιο να γεμίζει από λευκά πούπουλα. Έμοιαζαν σαν νιφάδες χιονιού που μας τύλιξαν και μας κάλυψαν και τους δύο.

Είχα τρομάξει τόσο πολύ που αμέσως γύρισα το βλέμμα μου στην Μπέλλα που είχε ηρεμήσει τώρα.

Η αναπνοή της είχε επιστρέψει στους κανονικούς της ρυθμούς και έμοιαζε σαν να βρισκόταν σε έναν άλλο κόσμο, σαν να μην είχε καταλάβει τίποτα.

Έπεσα στο πλάι, δίπλα της προσπαθώντας να τα βάλω όλα σε μία τάξη μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Εκείνη έδειξε να δυσανασχετεί που έφυγα από κοντά της και μόρφασε κατσούφικα. Με τα μάτια της κλειστά άπλωσε τα χέρια της και κούρνιασε στην αγκαλιά μου.

Τώρα έδειχνε απόλυτα ευχαριστημένη. Ένα χαμόγελο γεμάτο ικανοποίηση και αγαλλίαση είχε ζωγραφιστεί στα χείλη της. Και έτσι απλά αποκοιμήθηκε. Άκουγα τη ρυθμική της αναπνοή καθώς το στέρνο της ανεβοκατέβαινε.

Χάιδεψα με την άκρη των δαχτύλων μου το μάγουλο της. Πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου μέσα από τις μπούκλες των μαλλιών της και γουργούρισα και εγώ από ευχαρίστηση.

Ήμουν ευτυχισμένος, απόλυτα ευτυχισμένος. Αυτή ήταν οπωσδήποτε η καλύτερη νύχτα της ύπαρξης μου.

Έβαλα το ένα μου χέρι πίσω από το κεφάλι μου και κοίταξα για λίγο το ταβάνι.

Είχα περάσει πολλές νύχτες με το να βλέπω τη Μπέλλα να κοιμάται αλλά αυτή η νύχτα δεν έμοιαζε με καμία από τις προηγούμενες. Ήθελα να την κοιτάξω ακόμα καλύτερα, δεν μπορούσα ούτε για μία στιγμή να πάρω το βλέμμα μου από πάνω της. Δεν θα τη χόρταινα ποτέ.

Παρατήρησα τα κλειστά της βλέφαρα, τα ρόδινα μάγουλα της που με τρέλαιναν. Το χρώμα ήταν ακόμα έντονο και έκανε μικρούς κύκλους μέχρι τους κροτάφους της. Ύστερα κοίταξα τα χείλη της που ήταν μισάνοιχτα και έδειχναν κάπως ταλαιπωρημένα. Ίσως να το είχα παρακάνει τελικά με εκείνα τα φιλιά.

Ξεφύσηξα ενοχλημένος και υποσχέθηκα στον εαυτό μου ότι την επόμενη φορά θα πρόσεχα περισσότερο.

Μετά κοίταξα τα πόδια της και τα γόνατα της που ακουμπούσαν πάνω μου. Ανέβηκα λίγο πιο πάνω και θαύμασα τα ροδαλά της στήθη. Ατένιζαν προκλητικά και παραδέχομαι ότι ο πειρασμός ήταν μεγάλος.

Δεν μπορούσα να το πιστέψω ότι είχαν περάσει μόλις λίγα λεπτά που την είχα κάνει δική μου και την ήθελα και πάλι με την ίδια ακατανίκητη επιθυμία.

Καθώς παρατήρησα καλύτερα, διέκρινα κάποια σημάδια τα οποία δεν είχα προσέξει νωρίτερα. Κοίταξα καλύτερα μέσα στο σκοτάδι για να μπορέσω να τα δω καλύτερα. Πλησίασα το πρόσωπο μου κοντά στον ώμο της Μπέλλα και τότε κατάλαβα.

Τα χέρια μου είχαν αφήσει σημάδια επάνω στο ευαίσθητο σώμα της. Καθώς κατηφόρισε το βλέμμα μου πρόσεξα κι άλλα, σχεδόν παντού.

Οργή με κυρίευσε και με απαλές κινήσεις έσπρωξα τη Μπέλλα λίγο πιο μακριά μου. Ανακάθισα στο κρεβάτι και έβαλα το κεφάλι μου μέσα στα χέρια μου. Μπορούσα μόλις να συνειδητοποιήσω τι αποτέλεσμα είχαν οι πράξεις μου.

Με πόση ευκολία είχα αφεθεί τελικά στο πάθος μου για να ευχαριστήσω τον εαυτό μου; Ένιωσα την αηδία να ξεχειλίζει από μέσα μου.

Η Μπέλλα μουρμούρισε κάτι μέσα από τα δόντια της και βυθίστηκε σε πιο βαθύ ύπνο. Το χαμόγελο δεν είχε φύγει ακόμα από τα χείλη της. Τα λευκά πούπουλα την πλαισίωναν σαν να ήταν η πιο αθώα νεράιδα της νύχτας.

Πως είχα επιτρέψει στον εαυτό μου να αγγίξει αυτό τον άγγελο; Την είχα εκθέσει σε μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο απ' ότι είχα καταλάβει. Αντί να έχω όλη μου την προσοχή στραμμένη επάνω της με είχε κατακλύσει ερωτικό παραλήρημα…

Ξεφύσιξα και βλαστήμησα μέσα από τα δόντια μου, δεν με χωρούσε ο τόπος. Οι τοίχοι με πλάκωναν και με έπνιγαν.

Έτρεξα έξω από το δωμάτιο όπως ήμουν ολόγυμνος με όλη μου τη δύναμη. Σύρθηκα έξω στην άμμο, στη λευκή παραλία και ήμουν έτοιμος να βγάλω μία κραυγή αλλά συγκρατήθηκα γιατί σίγουρα θα την ξύπναγα και θα την τρόμαζα.

Ήθελα να κλάψω αν ήταν δυνατό, που να πάρει ο διάολος, ήθελα να μπορώ να κλάψω, το είχα ανάγκη.

Μετά από αρκετό καιρό μπορούσα να δω και πάλι το τέρας μέσα μου. Το έβλεπα που μου χαμογελούσε γιατί είχα παρασυρθεί και είχα διακινδυνέψει με τη Μπέλλα χωρίς καν να το καταλάβω.

Πόσο ηλίθιος ήμουν… Πως ήταν δυνατόν να επιτρέψω κάτι τέτοιο; Θα μπορούσα να την έχω σκοτώσει με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια…

Η αηδία που είχα νιώσει λίγο νωρίτερα δεν ήταν τίποτα. Η ευτυχία είχε αντικατασταθεί απότομα από τη δυστυχία.

Ήμουν δυστυχισμένος γιατί η Μπέλλα άξιζε κάτι καλύτερο από εμένα. Άξιζε την ευτυχία, κάποιον ισάξιο της που να μπορούσε να της τα προσφέρει όλα όσα είχε ανάγκη χωρίς να βάζει τη ζωή της σε κίνδυνο.

_Γιατί να μην είμαι άνθρωπος σκέφτηκα_… και ένιωσα τον πόνο να με πνίγει.

_Αν υπήρχε ένας τρόπος, ο οποιοσδήποτε τρόπος να μπορούσα να γίνω πάλι άνθρωπος…_ Μονολόγησα.

_Γιατί;;; _Έπιασα με τις χούφτες μου έναν μικρό βράχο και τον συνέθλιψα. Η σκόνη πέρασε μέσα από τα χέρια μου και έπεσε στο έδαφος.

Ίσως αυτή να ήταν η τιμωρία μου για όλους εκείνους τους ανθρώπους που είχα σκοτώσει στο παρελθόν με ευκολία. Ποιος ήμουν εγώ που θα έκρινα αν ήταν καλοί ή κακοί;

Με ποιο δικαίωμα τους είχα πάρει τη ζωή;

Τύψεις με κατέκλυσαν και με διαπέρασαν. Τύψεις για όλες τις λάθος μου επιλογές. Τύψεις που είχα μπει στον κόσμο της Μπέλλα και την είχα αρπάξει ενώ δεν είχα αυτό το δικαίωμα…

Και εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή, τη θυμήθηκα μέσα στο κατάλευκο νυφικό της λίγες ώρες πριν όταν στεκόταν απέναντι μου και μου ορκιζόταν αιώνια αγάπη.

Ήταν δυνατόν; Εκείνη είχε αγαπήσει το τέρας, ήθελε να είναι μαζί του.

_Γιατί να μη μπορώ να κλάψω;_ Σκέφτηκα πάλι.

Ήμουν πεσμένος στα γόνατα, κοιτούσα τον ουρανό και το ασημένιο φεγγάρι που εκείνη είχε βρει πανέμορφο πριν από λίγο.

Ποια μοίρα ήταν αυτή που με έδενε μαζί της και μας είχε φέρει και τους δύο μέχρι εδώ;

Δεν μπορούσα να ζήσω χωρίς αυτή. Το είχα προσπαθήσει στο παρελθόν και είχα αποτύχει. Τώρα ήταν δική μου, είχε εκπληρώσει όλες μου τις επιθυμίες και εγώ αντί να είμαι μαζί της, δίπλα της και να προσπαθώ να επανορθώσω για όσο πόνο είχε νιώσει νωρίτερα, καθόμουν έξω και κλαψούριζα.

Ποιος ξέρει πόσο υπέφερε όλη εκείνη την ώρα και δεν είχε πει λέξη για χάρη μου; Ήταν δυνατόν να υπέμενε την ερωτική πράξη για να μη με κάνει να νιώσω άσχημα;

Μακάρι να μπορούσα να διαβάσω το μυαλό της… Γιατί έπρεπε να υπάρχει και αυτό μέσα σε όλα τα άλλα; Ίσως να ήταν μέρος του τιμήματος και αυτό λοιπόν. Για κάποιο λόγο έπρεπε να πληρώσω, ήμουν σίγουρος.

Και φυσικά ήμουν έτοιμος να πληρώσω για τις δικές μου αμαρτίες, εγκόσμιες ή απόκοσμες. Η Μπέλλα όμως δεν θα γινόταν θυσία για τα δικά μου λάθη.

Μήπως όμως ήταν πολύ αργά γιαυτό;

Δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός. Με είχε ακολουθήσει μέχρι εδώ, ήταν έτοιμη να τα απαρνηθεί όλα για εμένα. Την οικογένεια της, την ανθρώπινη ζωή της, τις συνήθειες της. Ήταν έτοιμη δίχως αμφιβολία να θυσιαστεί.

Μου το είχε αποδείξει με κάθε τρόπο πριν λίγες στιγμές. Ήταν έτοιμη να πεθάνει για εμένα αν χρειαζόταν, όπως κι εγώ γιαυτή.

Ίσως αυτή να ήταν η μοίρα που μας έδενε τελικά και έπρεπε να την αποδεχτώ.

Κατάφερα να σταθώ στα πόδια μου και πάλι. Έπρεπε να γυρίσω οπωσδήποτε πίσω. Τι θα σκεφτόταν αν ξυπνούσε ξαφνικά και έλειπα την πρώτη νύχτα του γάμου μας από το κρεβάτι;

Ότι είχε γίνει είχε γίνει και δεν μπορούσε να αλλάξει. Όλες οι άλλες αποφάσεις είχαν πια παρθεί εδώ και αρκετό καιρό. Δεν είχα δικαίωμα να προσπαθήσω να αλλάξω τίποτα.

Υποσχέθηκα στον εαυτό μου -ενώ έσερνα τα βήματα μου για να γυρίσω στο υπνοδωμάτιο- ότι δεν θα την άγγιζα ξανά ποτέ με αυτό τον τρόπο μέχρι την ημέρα που θα μεταμορφωνόταν. Δεν θα την εξέθετα ποτέ ξανά σε τέτοιο κίνδυνο. Δεν μπορούσα να έχω καμία εμπιστοσύνη στον εαυτό μου.

Για καλή μου τύχη η Μπέλλα δεν είχε κουνηθεί ούτε σπιθαμή από το κρεβάτι από την στιγμή που την είχα αφήσει. Κούρνιασα και πάλι δίπλα της.

Αναστέναξα βαθιά ελπίζοντας ότι οι κακές σκέψεις θα με άφηναν ελεύθερο έστω και για λίγο. Πίεσα μαλακά τα χέρια μου πάνω στα σημεία που είχαν αφήσει τα χέρια μου τα σημάδια. Ήθελα να σιγουρευτώ πως δεν είχε σπάσει κάποιο κόκκαλο. Αν και νομίζω πως ο πόνος θα ήταν εμφανής και δεν θα μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί αν πονούσε.

Ανακουφίστηκα όταν κατάλαβα ότι ευτυχώς η ζημιά ήταν μόνο επιφανειακή. Αυτό όμως δεν με έκανε να αισθανθώ καλύτερα. Οι ενοχές ήταν ακόμα εκεί και χόρευαν μέσα στο κεφάλι μου με τυραννούσαν σαν τις ερινύες.

Η γλυκιά φωνή της αγάπης μου με έβγαλε γρήγορα από τις μίζερες σκέψεις μου.

Έντουαρντ… ψιθύρισε μέσα στον ύπνο της. Σ' αγαπώ…

Και τότε όπως και άλλοτε για μία ακόμη φορά πίστεψα ότι η νεκρή μου καρδιά θα μπορούσε να χτυπήσει και πάλι.

Θα μπορούσα να κάνω τα πάντα γιαυτή, τα πάντα…

Κι εγώ σ' αγαπώ απάντησα και ήλπιζα να με είχε ακούσει.

Την τράβηξα και την έσφιξα πάνω μου, την έχωσα μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου. Χάιδεψα απαλά τα μαλλιά της και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου.

Θα περίμενα υπομονετικά τώρα. Θα περίμενα ώσπου να έρθει το επόμενο πρωί, μέχρι να ξυπνήσει για να της ζητούσα συγνώμη για ότι της είχα κάνει.

Θα περίμενα υπομονετικά μέχρι τη μέρα που θα γινόταν αθάνατη σαν κι εμένα για να μπορούσα να την αγγίξω ξανά και να τη νιώσω απόλυτα όπως αυτή την πρώτη νύχτα που ολοκληρώθηκε η αγάπη μας.


End file.
